gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Comic Packs
Comic Packs are packages of action figures that contain two or three figures and a comic book. These are often reprints from the ''G.I. Joe'' comic series originally published by Marvel Comics. Some Comic Packs released later in the Generation 3 line featured new stories by Larry Hama. Originally introduced as part of the 2004 series of Valor vs. Venom's carded action figures, the concept proved popular enough that it was resurrected as part of the 2008 G3 line up. The concept involves select characters from the comic issue and design their action figures with designs styled after their appearances in the comic. For more information, see A Real American Hero (Hasbro comics). Generation 2 2004 *'Comic Pack #1' :Baroness :Cobra Commander :Cobra Trooper *'Comic Pack #2' :Scarlett (martial arts uniform) :Snake-Eyes (Arctic) :Tracker Kwinn *'Comic Pack #3' :Stalker :Double Clutch :General Abernathy *'Comic Pack #4' :Raphael "Zap" Melendez :Grunt (Strike First uniform) :Snake-Eyes *'Comic Pack #5' :Ralph "Steeler" Pulaski :General Flagg :Cobra Officer 2005 Note: although some sets were originally online-exclusives through Hasbro's Direct-To-Consumer program and other online retailers, those sets were also available at Toys R Us stores in 2006. Retail releases *'Comic Pack #6' :Daina :Colonel Brekhov :Schrage *'Comic Pack #7' :Stephan "Horrorshow" Drukersky :Sgt. Stalker :Stormavik *'Comic Pack #8' :Short-Fuze :Anthony "Flash" Gambello :Craig "Rock 'N Roll" McConnell *'Comic Pack #21' :Storm Shadow :Snake-Eyes :Red Ninja *'Comic Pack #24' :Duke :Destro :Roadblock DTC releases *'Comic Pack #9' :Alvin "Breaker" Kibbey :Agent Scarlett :Cobra Commander (hologram) *'Comic Pack #74' :Zartan :"Cobra Commander" :Zarana *'Comic Pack #75' :Dreadnok Ripper :Dreadnok Thrasher :Dreadnok Buzzer *'Comic Pack #76' :Tunnel Rat :General Abernathy :Flint 2006 *'Comic Pack #26' :Tommy Arashikage :Lonzo R. Wilkinson :[CLASSIFIED] *'Comic Pack #44' :Cobra Air Trooper :Lady Jaye :Cobra Air Trooper *'Comic Pack #101' :Lt. Gorky :Dragonsky :Sgt. Misha Zubenkov *'Comic Pack #16' :Spirit Iron-Knife :Agent Courtney Krieger :Hannibal: Reborn Generation 3 Note: although the G3 Comic Packs started as reprints of Marvel issues with new covers, they soon branched out to "fill-in" issues. For more information, see A Real American Hero (Hasbro comics). 2008 *'Comic Pack #1' :Scarlett :G.I. Joe Hawk *'Comic Pack #14' :Destro :Cpl. Breaker *'Comic Pack #21B' :Snake-Eyes (battle-damaged) :Storm Shadow *'Comic Pack #24' :Duke :Cobra Commander *'Comic Pack #25' :Deep Six :SSgt. Rock 'n Roll *'Comic Pack #30' :Dreadnok Torch :Dreadnok Ripper *'Comic Pack #32½' :Crimson Guard :Scarred Cobra Officer *'Comic Pack #36½' :Tomax :Xamot *'Comic Pack #64' :Cobra Commander :Gung Ho *'Comic Pack #85' :Iron Grenadier :Cobra Viper *'Comic Pack #115' :Capt. Ace :Wild Weasel *'Comic Pack #4' :Firefly :Storm Shadow *'Comic Pack #5' :Copperhead :Shipwreck *'Comic Pack #6' :Duke :Red Star *'Comic Pack #7' :Iron Grendaier :Destro (gold and black helmet variants) *'Comic Pack #8' :Nemesis Immortal :Lt. Falcon *'Comic Pack #9' :Cobra Commander :Tripwire *'Comic Pack #10' :Hard Master :Snake-Eyes (ninja apprentice) *'Comic Pack #11' :Beachhead :Dataframe *'Comic Pack #12' :Scrap-Iron :Wild Bill 2009 *'Comic Pack #1' :Destro (Resolute) :Shockblast (Resolute) *'Comic Pack #2' :Tunnel Rat (Resolute) :Storm Shadow (Resolute) Category:Valor vs. Venom Category:DTC Category:Toys Category:A Real American Hero Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 3 Category:Resolute Category:Lists Category:Comic Packs